This invention relates to a lightweight composite building structure that is formed by a combination of standardized elements that are brought together to create a secure weathertight joint between building panels that can be quickly and accurately installed without the use of special tools or the like.
In the construction of lightweight or prefabricated buildings, the finished structure must be rigid yet have a pleasing, relatively clean appearance. Typically, preformed panels are assembled at the erection site to the component parts of the structure. Forming a strong weathertight joint between the panels is essential to insure the integrity of the structure.
In many prefabricated structures, the building panels are secured to support columns by means of screws, bolts or other types of threaded fasteners. Threaded fasteners are oftentimes difficult to conceal and therefore detract from the aesthetic value of the structure. By the same token, each threaded fastener represents a critical point where various types of corrosion can occur particularly when the fastener is exposed to moisture. As is well known, the use of threaded fasteners greatly increases the amount of time needed to erect the structure and also increases the cost of the unit.
In order to shorten assembly time, wall systems have been devised, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,998,688, in which the individual wall panels are placed in abutting contact and joined by means of specially prepared clips. In this type of environment, the wall panels are assembled without the aid of screws or the like. However, the seam or joint formed between the panels remains open and unprotected. As a consequence, wind and moisture can easily penetrate the joint and this type of joint is generally found unsuitable for outdoor use in the construction of walls and roofs.